I Have Loved You
by Allyson Rae
Summary: Harm is out on the Patrick Henry flying, so Mac writes him a letter. Please R
1. Mac's letter

I Have Loved You  
  
By: Panda  
  
Summary: While Harm is deployed to the Patrick Henry to fly, Mac writes him a letter.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm broke, do you really think I own JAG? Jessica Simpso owns "I Have Loved You" and JAG is property of CBS and DPB.  
  
"Dear Harm," Mac sat at her desk, pen in hand. Harm had been deployed to the Patrick Henry, and had left one week ago. She was writing to him. The lyrics of a familiar song ran through her head. They said everything she wanted to say to him. She began to write them down.  
  
"Remember that blue crystal sky, the sun reflected in your eyes, you kissed me unexpectedly."  
  
Mac sat, remembering the day he left. They stood on the dock, as all the sailors boarded the ship. He looked into her eyes, and he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her with so much passion. His actions told her what his voice could not.  
  
"The moment I just can't forget, we filled the air with promises and sealed them up so tenderly. But life never asks you what you want, it's just gonna have it's way, and sometimes it doesn't give like it takes"  
  
As he broke the kiss, Mac read the promises in his eyes. The promise of his safe return, Of what was to come. [But what if?] NO! Mac couldn't let that thought cross her mind. Harm doesn't make a promise he can't keep. He WILL come home.[But...]  
  
"If I never see your face, if wings take you away from me, and tomorrow never happens baby, if the world comes tumbling down, and crumbles all around us, fate turns cruel, you're on your knees, so desperate for one truth, know that I have loved you."  
  
As she wrote, she thought about it. What if those damned F-14 wings take him away? What if I never see him again? I just hope he knows I love him.  
  
"Don't think I'll write another letter, or watch another pink sunset, without thinking about you, I take a walk along the blue seaside, how will I sleep at night, how will I wipe the tears from your eyes?"  
  
Mac remembered how they used to write these little notes back and forth during work. How he would sign his with an H and a smiley face. She remembered the night he told her he was being deployed. They went to the beach for a evening picnic. After they ate, he chased her through the wet sand near the ocean. He caught her and tackled her, laughing. For awhile, they forgot about everything. They were just two best friends, having fun. they sat there, in the sand, and watched the sunset. Then Harm spoke. "Sarah. I have to tell you something." he looked into her eyes, "I've been deployed. The Patrick Henry leaves on Saturday. I've been called to fly." Sarah held her tears back. With tears in his eyes, he grabbed her hand. "I don't want to go." The tears kept falling. She wiped them away. "I know Harm., but I'll still be here when you get back. It won't be that long. And you'll be flying, you'll have so much fun." As much as she tried to reassure him, herself actually, she began to cry as well. He pulled her into a hug, and they they sat there, crying, by the ocean, nothing but each other.  
  
Mac sat at her desk, the tears rolled own her face, and onto the paper. She finished writing.  
  
"Harm, I know you will come home, but I just want to make sure you know that I love you. Always and forever. Love, Sarah." She put the letter in the envelope, addressed it, and took it down to the mailbox to mail it. She looked toward the sunset, and blew a kiss into the breeze. 


	2. Harm's response

I Have Loved You  
  
By: Panda  
  
Chapter two  
  
"Mail call!" Seaman Kerry came around, passing out letters and care packages from home. "Commander Rabb! Here's one for you sir."   
  
"Thank you Seaman." He took it back to his stateroom, and looked at the envelove. He immediately recognized the curvy handwriting that belonged to Sarah. He settled down onto his bunk where he began to read. He could even faintly smell the perfume she wore on the letter. As he read, he recalled each moment she was writing about. He saw the tearstains, and felt sad, because thinking of Sarah crying over him, broke his heart. He read the last line and knew he had to respond. He logged on to his e-mail, and sent her a message.  
  
To: deadcowjarhead@yahoo.com  
  
From: flyboyrabbit_navy@yahoo.com  
  
Subject: Letter  
  
Sarah, I got your letter. I miss you so much. It was good to hear from you. There is only one thing I need to say to respond to you.  
  
I LOVE YOU!  
  
Without a single hesitation, without thought or reservation, baby, I'll be waiting, even if I never see your face, and wings take you away from me, and tomorrow never happens, baby, if the world comes tumbling down, and crumbles all around us, fate turns cruel, you're on your knees, so desperate for one truth, know that I have loved you.  
  
Can't wait to see you.  
  
Love, Harm  
  
He hit send, but he still wanted to talk to her, so he called her.  
  
"I need a ship to shore patch to Colonel Sarah Mackenzie."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sarah!"  
  
"Harm! I miss you so much!"   
  
"I miss you too. Hey, check your e-mail."  
  
"That's just what I was about to do."  
  
"Good"  
  
There was a silence and the sounds of clicking and sniffling on the other end.  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"I'm here"  
  
"Do you mean it?"  
  
"Every word Sarah. Every word."  
  
"Oh Harm!"  
  
"Sarah, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Harm!"  
  
"Listen, Sarah, I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Ok, bye flyboy."  
  
"Bye ninja girl."  
  
Harm hung up the phone and sighed in contentment. He knew that when he came home, he would finally have everything he ever wanted in life. He would have his marine.Sarah would be his for the rest of their lives if she'd let him.   
  
Epilogue: Harm came home five months later, and Sarah gave him the homecoming of a lifetime.(use your imagination!) He asked her to marry him and she accepted. They lived happily ever after, with two kids, daughter Katelyn and son Matthew.  
  
~The End~ 


End file.
